


what the ugly couch has seen

by pesterghast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, iwa is a good boyfriend pt. 2, more tags will be added with new chapters, this might turn into a series?, trans oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesterghast/pseuds/pesterghast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hajime and tooru have no reason to christen this couch who has seen some much better days<br/>_<br/>each chapter could be it's own fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the ugly couch has seen

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sorry mom  
> 2\. guess who's back  
> 3\. i started writing this i think over the summer but i finished the second half like... in an hour
> 
> oikawa is still trans as hell and i'm gay

Hajime is used to Tooru’s whining. He didn’t mind it as much as he lets on, but he’d rather not listen to it twenty-four/seven. Unfortunately enough for him, Tooru was visiting during his school break and instead of seeing it over skype or hearing it over the phone, he gets to witness it in person. 

Currently, they sit on Hajime’s beat up couch with the ugliest pattern on it known to man. Hajime doesn’t care much about it, since it was the cheapest thing he could find to put in his tiny apartment, but Tooru had some opinions. And boy, did Hajime hear about it. 

Hajime pets Tooru’s hair as the boy lays his head on Hajime’s thigh, absentmindedly humming in agreement with what Tooru had to say. Tooru yaps on and on about how the color scheme of his walls don’t match the color scheme of his furniture and how god-awful the horrible couch is. The plaid is even more ghastly than their former school’s uniform! Don’t get him started on the questionable stains on the left armrest…

He’s just about to drift out of consciousness when he feels a hand pat his cheek, bringing him right back out of his daydreams. 

“Iwa-chan, are you even listening to me?” Tooru asks suspiciously, but with no real bite. Hajime nods quickly in response. 

“Of course I am, I know how much you hate this couch.” Hajime mutters, dragging his free hand down his face to appear more awake. 

“No, silly, I was talking about how I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” Tooru sits up and wraps his arms around Hajime’s neck. “You never pay attention to me… Do I bore you, Iwa-chan?” Tooru didn’t sound particularly disserviced, in fact he sounded like he was teasing Hajime. 

“Oikawa, I barely got any sleep last night. Leave me be.” Hajime forgets to remind him of the fact that the reason he barely got any sleep just so happened to be his overzealous boyfriend. Tooru just smiled like he has no idea what he means. What a little shit. 

“Is that what you really want? To be left alone?” Shit. Tooru is in one of “those” moods. The one where he teases the shit out of Hajime until he does whatever he wants. Hajime is so weak for this boy. He, instead of letting this drag on, sighs and rests a hand on Tooru’s hip. 

“What do you want, dumbass? Just spit it out” 

Tooru fakes a pout and shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “Have you no manners, Iwa-chan? Your loving boyfriend just wants a teensy fraction of your attention! Could you spare a few moments?” Tooru’s voice takes on a dangerous tone, dripping with false sweetness. 

Hajime feels dejected already, knowing he’s going to give into whatever Oikawa wants.  
“What do you have in mind?”

“Well…. I was thinking…”

“What were you /thinking/ ?”

Tooru grins wickedly. 

“Can I sit on your face?”

What a fucking demon. 

Hajime rolls his eyes, but can’t exactly ignore the pang of arousal in his abdomen as soon as Tooru asks him. Hajime is already shifting to accommodate for Tooru, patting his hip.

“Well, come on then. I don’t have all day.”

Tooru flashes a smile, pecking his cheek and then his lips. Tooru isn’t pulling away yet, sucking on Hajime’s bottom lip and biting. Hajime can’t refuse this, loving the way Tooru gets into it like he’s looking for a preview of what’s going to happen next. When Tooru does pull away, his cheeks are flushed and his eyelids drop, signaling that Tooru is ready to go. Hajime has to be in the same boat. 

Tooru slides away from Hajime to the other side of the couch, watching Hajime lay down and plants his feet flat on the sofa cushion. Tooru stands up and shucks his t-shirt and his pajama bottoms, leaving him in his binder and boxer briefs, waiting at the edge of the couch until Hajime is ready for him. 

Hajime waits until Tooru frames his head with his knees before he reaches up and taps Tooru’s ribcage, gesturing to his binder. 

“You need to take that off… You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Tooru looks uncomfortable for a flash second, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. Hajime looks up at him, stern expression falling over his features. 

“Tooru, I’m not kidding.” Tooru grimaces but complies, realizing how serious Hajime is being. He takes off the binder, placing it on the coffee table next to them.

“Happy?” Tooru grumbles. 

“Very… You know we don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable, right?” Hajime places his hands on Oikawa’s milky thighs, thumb brushing against the creases of skin gently.  
“I want this more than I want to wear a lousy binder” Tooru reassures, smoothing his fingers into Hajime’s spiky hair. Hajime smiles, pressing a kiss to the inner thigh. 

Tooru laughs, voice like bells, when Hajime pecks his skin gently. Hajime is mildly alarmed.

“What? Do I look funny like this?” Hajime tries not to sound too gruff. 

“No, Iwa-chan, don’t be so insecure. It’s just your stubble.. It tickles.” 

“Oh.” Hajime mutters dumbly.

“Hurry up, Iwa-chan, I wanna feel your mouth” Tooru whines, settling his hips just inches from Hajime’s mouth. 

“Alright, alright. You’re such an impatient brat.” Hajime let’s his breath ghost over Tooru’s briefs, firm hands grasping either side of the setter’s hips. He guides Tooru’s pelvis down gently, lips settling over the outline of Tooru’s folds of skin. 

Tooru is not the only one who can tease. In fact, Hajime might as well take up the challenge of becoming the best teaser in the whole world. Tooru bucks against Hajime’s mouth gradually, really soaking through the fabric of his underwear. Hajime quite enjoys the muffled sounds that Tooru tries to mask by biting his lip. He wants to hear more. 

Hajime hooks his thumbs in the waistband of the said briefs, pulling them down Tooru’s thighs and knees with little hardship. Tooru attempts to help him, sliding his own fingers down his thighs and covering Hajime’s hands with own. He links their fingers for a brief moment, squeezing them as a sign of affection. Hajime thinks that Tooru is the most beautiful boy in the world, giving as much as he takes. Hajime unlinks their fingers and slides his hand back up to Tooru’s hips, gripping the flesh gently and rubbing his thumbs into the little pudge that gathers between his fingertips. 

“Oikawa, you’re so needy.” Hajime chuckles after Tooru tries to scoot his pelvis towards Hajime’s mouth. Hajime is having none of this persistence, taking his time with every kiss he presses to his lover’s skin. Tooru gives him a defeated huff, hands braced on the arm of the couch. 

“Iwa-chan, can you please hurry up? You tease too much..” This makes Hajime laugh even harder at the request. 

“I tease too much? This is all revenge for you being such a little shit.”

Tooru grumbles, looking off to the side. Even if Hajime had a point, Tooru wanted to be fulfilled. 

“Hajime, don’t be like that. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll make it up to you.” Tooru says with a pout.

“If I had 50 yen for every time you said that to me, I would be able to afford a new couch that you won’t complain about.” With this, Hajime finally gets started. He places a kiss on Tooru’s pubic bone and drags insistent kisses downwards. Hajime runs the flat of his tongue up and down Tooru’s lower lips, indirectly running over his clit and letting his saliva mix with Tooru’s own fluids. 

Tooru gasps softly, one hand sinking down to grip Hajime by the hair again and grind into his mouth for more. Hajime shifts his legs to relieve the pressure in the pit of his stomach, short nails biting into Tooru’s flesh. 

“Ye-Yesss- Hajime, keep going please.” Tooru’s eyes are squeezed shut, tension building up in his shoulders and legs starting to cramp with how tight he curls his toes. Tooru could come from just this, the grinding combined with indirect contact on his clit could drive him over the edge. As much as it frustrated him, it also satisfies his need for close contact. 

What Tooru is not prepared for is when Hajime finally sucks on his clit, long and hard. Tooru clamps his thighs around Hajime’s head, mouth forming a o-shape and no sound coming out. He keens, waiting for Hajime to do it again. Hajime kitten licks around the sensitive area, not letting Tooru down from his almost-orgasm but making sure he’s not going to come yet. Hajime’s sure that Tooru has it in him to hold out for a little while, letting him taste Tooru for as long as he wants.

Evidently, Hajime was wrong. For when he sucks on Tooru’s clit again with the same amount of suction and force, Tooru’s hips snap forward with resolve and then he’s coming something fierce. 

Cum dribbles down Hajime’s chin as he keeps suckling and letting the soft, velvet skin slide over his lips. Tooru can’t help but moan Hajime’s name, a combination of “Iwa” and “Haji” over and over again as Hajime runs circles with his tongue over Tooru’s clit, hands running up and down his trembling thighs in an attempt to soothe him. 

Tooru hunches over with his elbows and forearms braced against the arm of the couch again, breathing deeply and unevenly until he gets the strength to stand up, up and off of Hajime’s face. He leans against the frame of the ugly couch and waits for Hajime to move before plopping next to him. 

 

The first thing Hajime does is crack his neck, letting each pop send relief down his spine. Tooru crowds into his personal space, half laying in his lap and wait for his kiss. Hajime’s hands find the curve of Tooru’s waist and hold him tight, wiping his chin with his sleeve before pressing kisses to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. Tooru wastes no time and goes straight for open mouth kisses, running his tongue against every ridge and every tooth in his mouth, just to get a small taste of himself. Hajime groans, hands raising up to grab Tooru’s jaw and turn his head sideways, granting him access to the smooth palette that is Tooru’s jugular.

Hajime can’t believe of little his neck has been marked up, considering they’ve been going at it like animals multiple times in the past few days. 

Which also reminds him, he hasn’t gotten off yet. The importance of getting Tooru off first took first priority, but it was evident that Hajime was starting to get impatient. He drags kisses up Tooru’s throat and behind his ear. 

“Tooru, baby, let me fuck you into the couch” Hajime doesn’t ask, he commands in the softest voice possible. 

Tooru hums in agreement, but shakes his head. 

“Maybe in a few minutes…. “

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how often this will get updated because it is a work-in progress of many fics that have to do with iwa's ugly ass couch but who knows!!  
> the next chapter is going to be a continuation of this fic
> 
> unrelated to this but i was think of starting a oikawa/iwa/suga/daichi series where they are all gay + domestic + very much in love with each other? please let me know if you'd be interested!!
> 
> as always, if something i said in this fic is inadvertently transphobic or cissexist, please let me know so i can correct myself. i am trans myself but that doesn't mean i am perfect when it comes to this stuff
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
